The Gift
by IdiotsApprentice
Summary: Why couldn't he let today just pass by like every other day? One sided GrellxWill


**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.  
**

* * *

It was that time of year again. The one dreaded day in his calendar because people thought they had to flood him with attention and congratulating him on surviving another three hundred and sixty five days of his dreaded life.

It was William T. Spears' birthday.

Fortunately for him, most people had learned in the more recent years to leave him alone on this otherwise inauspicious day, yet he wasn't surprised, rather irked, when he entered his office and there lay in wait before his desk a large gift box. The box would have reached his waist in height and was wide as a doorway. It was a cherry red in colour with a crimson bow immaculately tied on top and adorned with tiny bright red hearts scattered sporadically all over. It sat motionless on the floor, a vibrant mess tainting the neutral décor. There wasn't really a doubt from whom it was, at least. _He _was always the one person who decided it was mandatory to celebrate a birthday. That pest.

Rather than investigate the gaudy gift, Will merely moved to the other side of the desk, sat down then began his paperwork for that day.

An hour passed. An hour of pen scratching paper and nothing more. And only after that hour had elapsed did the lid spring off the box abruptly and Grell stood up from inside the box, stretching out his limbs and taking a gasp of fresh air…and wearing a red bunny girl outfit. The sudden motion startled William somewhat, but he didn't do more than flinch.

"Ah! I knew you were there, Will! Why didn't you open your gift," Grell whined as he turned to face the man's desk.

"For I feared something like this would occur. Mr. Sutcliffe--."

"_Ms._" the red haired shinigami corrected.

"_Mr. _Sutcliffe," Will enforced, "Please put on some appropriate clothing then leave my office. I believe you have work to be doing."

"Ehh? But we haven't celebrated yet, Willy! We have to have cake and singing and presents and party games and dancing and--!"

"I most certainly will not be participating in any of those activities, be it today or any other day of my life."

"But don't you want us to have a little fun?" Grell winked and posed bent forward slightly with his tongue stuck out, oblivious to the slight shiver that just coursed through William's body.

"I want you to leave. Now."

"But what abou--?"

"_No._"

Grell pouted, clearly not liking the fact that his ideas were being rejected so harshly, though it was to be expected.

"…Fine," he finally agreed, hanging his head and letting the red ears on the hair band he wore flop down somewhat. He lifted his leg and stepped out of the box to reveal his red stilettos then walked around to the side of his superior's desk.

"After a birthday kiss."

That was the last straw. William's eye twitched as he watched Grell's decorated face become hopeful, his red painted lips curling in the corners. He could not be serious. Did Grell seriously think that he would bring his face within even a foot of William's own?

"**Out.**" The order was strict. It was imperative. It would not be opposed. It was not to be disputed or argued against. There would be no retort and no compromise. It would be followed and followed that moment. Grell understood all of this almost immediately.

"Ahh, i-it seems you're busy! I'll come back in an hour or so!" he giggled nervously (and fearful for his life) as he shuffled over to the door. "Have a good day, Willy!" he lilted as he exited then closed the door, grinning amiably at the glaring man behind the desk as the door shut.

William sighed heavily when the door had closed then glowered at the hideously colourful lid which lay overturned on the floor, and on the inside Grell had exhibited his art skills by drawing a picture of him pecking Will on the cheek, who was wearing a ridiculously large grin. He had a feeling today would be a long day.

* * *

**My first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. Perhaps my last? Who knows?  
**

**Written for my friend for her birthday as she's a GrellxWill fan (because cards are boring).  
**

**Happy Birthday, Megz! Sorry about the lameness of this fic! **

**Thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
